


How To Be An Ymbryne 101

by Craterpillar



Series: Miss Dove's Home For Those That Come And Go [1]
Category: Miss Peregrine's Home for Peculiar Children - Ransom Riggs
Genre: Other, Trans Female Character, aaaaand we're back, mphfpc
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:40:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26903767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Craterpillar/pseuds/Craterpillar
Summary: Eve Dove gets sent to be Miss Finch's apprentice before she goes to find wards and a place to stay on her own. Doing all of this seemed a lot easier in books than in reality, but Eve is sure she'll be fine
Series: Miss Dove's Home For Those That Come And Go [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1963069
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	How To Be An Ymbryne 101

Right now, Eve was probably the most excited she had ever been. She would have been jumping up and down if she wasn’t busy with packing her bag with Anne, Isabel and Alma. She finally gets to stay in another loop and actually learn what it’s like to be an ymbryne. She was worried how much she'd miss her friends —she always gets so homesick— but the feeling was little compared to all the other emotions she was feeling, just lingering in the background.

“Oh, the little dove is leaving her nest!” A loud squeal could be heard from the doorway and when they all turned around they saw Miss Avocet rushing towards Eve. She couldn’t even say anything before she was nearly knocked over by all the love (and Miss Avocet hurling her entire body weight at her), “I can’t believe you’re all grown and leaving already.” 

“I can barely believe it either. I’ll miss you all so much.” Eve could feel the pricking in her eyes and tried her best to hold back the tears, she knew it wouldn’t be easy when she noticed the tears in Miss Avocet’s eyes as well.

“Awww we’ll miss you too. Group hug?” Anne asked, she always gave the best hugs,

“Group hug.” Eve actually started crying when they got into a group hug. This was all so emotional to her, all these women had become her family while she was here. They’ve barely left each other while here and now Eve would be gone for months at Miss Finch's until she leaves to find her own wards.

“You’re making me start to cry,” Alma frowned, she always had a soft spot for those closest to her,

“You’re all such big babies,” There was Isabel, making everyone laugh and lightening the mood, yet Eve could see she was just as close to crying as everyone else.

“Oh you love us and you know it, Isabel,”

“Of course I do,” she snorted, "doesn't make any of you less of a baby." And that was all that was said for the next few seconds, minutes even, who knew at this point. But when they finally parted they realized they had better get back to packing or Eve and Miss Avocet would be late to Miss Finch’s loop.

Miss Avocet had to leave to get herself ready, leaving the women to pack by themselves. Packing the dresses was probably the hardest, Eve loved to have the nicest clothing that just so happened to take up the most space. They all knew it was worth it though, they had seen Eve dressed fancy and they could all agree she was astounding. 

Still, they had to shove the dresses in however they could at this point as they were running out of time. Anne was worrying the most about the outfits, fussing when they would be packed in a way that would wrinkle, consequently taking more of their precious time.

Right in time, the suitcase was full and they had rushed out the doors to meet Miss Avocet. When they got there they were sweaty and panting and had the constant worry they were late.

“Ah, girls you’re here! Just in time to make it to the train, too!” Their relief could be felt by bystanders passing. What proceeded was maybe the worst parts of leaving, having to say goodbye. This was filled with many tears and lots of repeating of goodbyes, Anne would hardly let go when Eve really had to go, but she almost didn't want her to let go, she almost didn't want to leave. As hard as it was for them all to part, it had to happen. Soon enough the other women would be leaving for their apprenticeships too, and besides, they might see each other again. If they're lucky, it might just be at the Council of Ymbrynes.

And with that, Eve and Miss Avocet made their departure for the train station. When they arrived, they found the train would be arriving later than they expected. They must’ve been so worried about being late the hadn’t thought they might end up early. It didn’t matter now though, they were here and that’s all that mattered. Sure they might’ve been out of breath and hunched over a bit from exhaustion, but it could be worse.

It was about ten— maybe twenty minutes until they could hear the sounds of the train coming down the tracks and it squealed to a stop in front of them. They got on and sat down and got settled for the long ride to Miss Finch's loop.

When Eve arrived at Miss Finch’s loop, Miss Avocet had a short conversation with Miss Finch and left quickly, saying goodbye to Eve one last time. Once she took in her surroundings, Eve wasn’t surprised to see the younger children running around while the older ones sat and talked. It was refreshing to see something other than the Academy after so long, though she was still afraid she’d be terribly homesick eventually, seeing as it still hasn't caught up to her.

When Miss Finch was finished speaking with Miss Avocet, she brought Eve to the room she would be staying in. The process felt all too similar to when she first arrived at the Academy. Who knows, maybe she’d get a nemesis or something of the sort again. 

This bedroom was smaller than the one Eve had at the Academy, cozier, Alma would say. After discussing when supper would be (5 pm) and what to do if she had any questions (ask one of the older children in the case Miss Finch is unavailable, otherwise, find Miss Finch or her aunt, Miss Finch). With that, she left the room to let Eve unpack and get settled. 

First to come out of her suitcase was her clothing, she couldn’t help but admire her own clothing as she pulled each item out, it’s not like she could help it really. It was all so pretty. And they weren't too wrinkled, which she'd have to begrudgingly thank Anne for some time.

After the clothing was all put away as neat as possible, Eve picked up a photo album Isabel had made. She made one for everyone in the little group they had but made them all personalized. Eve thought it was so sweet and always thought of Isabel and her friends when she saw the album. Going through the pictures, she couldn’t help but smile as all the memories returned. Looking through the album most likely made her waste more time than necessary but everything would still be here later. It wouldn't be the end of the world to look at just a few more photos.


End file.
